


Right Between Your Ears

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't believe he's beautiful. John sets him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Between Your Ears

“Why, John?” Sherlock asked him one morning, still sleep-warm and curled around him possessively, one hand slung over his hip. “You could have practically any woman you wanted - or any man for that matter - and yet you chose me. I’m not attractive in any particular area: Not in personality and definitely not physically, so--”

“Woah, Sherlock- Sherlock just stop,” John rolled to face him and pressed him firmly into the mattress. “How can you even say- You really do believe it, don’t you? You are the most stunning person I have ever laid eyes upon, do you understand? That dark mess of curls coupled with the angular paleness of your profile, the swirling universe of colour that is your eyes and how it’s changing constantly, your posture, your elegant gait, the weakness of your jaw and your thin neck that I can fit my hand around so perfectly, how you look in a suit, how you look _without_ a suit, your deceptively strong hands that can coax music out of nearly anything, the way you look at me, sometimes, when the tenseness under your eyes soften and your mouth parts minutely and I can see your pupils grow, the colour of bruises that my teeth have made against the marble expanse of your chest, your neck, your wrist: All of it, Sherlock. You’re beautiful.

“Have you even seen the way I look at you? That should be enough. I still feel like this is all some sort of horrific dream where I’ll wake up and you’ll no longer want me, need me, too caught up in your own private whirlwind. I sometimes wonder how I can belong at your side - you, so brilliant in every aspect - but then I realise that, inexplicably, I’ve never belonged anywhere else. And neither have you, I don’t think.

“You have to understand that to me, you are incredibly desirable to look at. The fact that you are mine makes that all the more incredible, but here it is. Laid out for everyone to see: I am yours and you are mine. We belong here, slotted between the other’s limbs in a nest of duvets on a saturday morning. I want to spend my entire life right here with you.

“So yes, you are incredible physically. Gorgeous. Almost ethereal. But, do you know what, Sherlock? The most beautiful part of you, the part that makes me the most insatiable, the part that consistently astounds me-- it’s that 17 centimeters or so, right between your ears. That’s the reason _why_. That’s why I choose you. That, right there, is what makes you the most beautiful example of a human being that I have ever come across, and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”


End file.
